


Pike Gets Jealous

by JamieTayl



Series: Monsters and Mana [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Voltron, Yes you read that right, shance, takashi gyrogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTayl/pseuds/JamieTayl
Summary: Pike awakes to find Gyro with a cat on his chest who is NOT Pike.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), pike/gyro
Series: Monsters and Mana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pike Gets Jealous

Pike and Gyro had been dating for a few weeks. Everything was going well. Gyro was so sweet and attentive to his needs. And he was a good kisser. This morning, when Pike woke up in Gyro’s tent, there was a cat on Gyro’s chest. And it wasn’t Pike. Pike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“Gyro, wake up.” Gyro woke up instantly, thanks to his rigid paladin training. When he woke, he sat straight up. The cat stayed on his chest. He grunted. 

“She sunk her claws into me,” Gyro said to no one in particular. Pike glared at her in indignation. How dare she invade their tent, and then hurt his mate! His ears flattened against his head. He stared into her eyes and bared his teeth. She looked back at him with big brown eyes. Gyro took the cat off his chest and placed it next to him with no visible show of effort. 

Gyro turned, noticing Pike’s expression.“What’s wrong?” 

“What’s she doing here,” he asked Shiro without taking his eyes off the invader.

“I found her in the forest last night. I couldn’t just leave her there. I gave her some food and water and brought her inside. I was going to tell you, but you were already asleep.” 

That was just like Gyro, to see someone struggling and help them. Pike couldn’t hold that against him. 

“We can see if anyone wants to trade for her in the next village,” Pike said. 

Gyro hesitated. “I think it might be nice to have another cat,” Gyro said. Pike was in shock. Gyro wanted to keep the cat. Pike could see future Gyro scratching behind the cat’s ears, stroking her back, giving her the best fish. This would not stand. Pike’s lower lip jutted out. Why wasn’t he enough for Gyro? Was he not furry enough? He though self consciously about his back, which was devoid of fur. But he still had nice soft ears and a beautiful long tail! And his balance was superb. And he was great at catching mice and birds and rabbits. Who did this cat think she was? Pike hissed. 

“Pike, baby?” a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. “We don’t have to keep her if she upsets you,” Gyro said. 

Pike lowered his eyes. “No, I was just thinking. It’s fine, you can keep her,” Pike said. His voice sounded flat even to himself. Gyro was the sweetest man Pike knew, other than Block. If keeping this homewrecker with them would make Gyro happy, he would put up with it. Pike felt a hand caress his face. He leaned into the warmth. 

“I thought you would like her. This is a joint decision, Pike. I’m not going to make you live with someone you don’t like,” Gyro said softly. 

Pike felt his eyes watering. “Would having her here make you happy?” Pike asked, his voice cracking.

“Not if it would make you sad,” Gyro replied. Gyro pulled Pike into his lap. Pike felt a hand in his hair. Gyro stroked his ears and his head fur. Pike closed his eyes to enjoy it. Pike’s daughters were already part of their group, they didn’t need any more cats. Pike thought of Valayun, who pulled magical creatures out of thin air and then magically transported them to her homeland. He had an idea. He told Gyro, and they asked Valayun when they saw her for breakfast. She smiled. “I would be delighted to give this creature a home,” Valayun said.

“What will happen to her?,” Gyro asked. 

“I usually send magical creatures to the wildlands of my homeland, but I will send her to my castle, so that others may care for her,” Valayun said.

Gyro nodded, satisfied. The cat would be well cared for. Valayun used her magic to zap the cat to her faraway castle with a letter that told her staff to care for the cat. The party spent the day traveling until they reached a village. Pike’s kittens were large now. They came up to Meklevar’s shoulders. He was proud of his big strong daughters. 

Pike didn’t like to sleep inside an unfamiliar building. When he was in an unfamiliar place, he liked to climb a tree and sleep on it. He had stopped doing that recently to sleep in Gyro’s tent. He was willing to sleep apart from Gyro if he didn’t have to sleep in the inn, but the village was surrounded by a field of wildflowers. There were no trees for him to sleep in. He reluctantly went inside the inn. Everyone handed the innkeeper money for their stay and headed for their rooms. Pike sat on a couch while Gyro paid for their room. Gyro sure was taking his time. Pike sprawled across the couch. This was a pretty nice place. Block said he wanted Pike’s daughters to stay with him for the night again. Pike saw no problem with that. He wanted to be with Gyro alone. Finally, Gyro returned. Pike eagerly walked up the stairs. Gyro had picked one on the second floor. Pike hoped this was because he was thinking about how Pike liked to sleep up high. Their room was at the end of the hall, away from the other rooms. Pike opened the door. He gasped when he saw the room. The dresser, desk, and vanity table were all matching dark wood. The bedspread, curtain, and rug were made of fine cloth, perhaps silk. He saw a total of six pillows on the bed. Rose petals were strewn across the bed. He saw chocolates on the pillows. He had never been in an inn this fancy. Pike turned to Gyro. Gyro gave him a soft smile. 

“Do you like it?” 

Pike tried to find the words. “How…” 

“The staff here work pretty fast,” Gyro explained. Was this Gyro’s way of apologizing for fraternizing? It wouldn’t work, Pike did not forgive easily. Arms encircled Pike’s waist. Hot breath brushed against his neck. He shivered. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing that cat isn’t here,” Gyro said.

“Why’s that?” Pike said in a breathy whisper.

“Because I don’t want her to watch,” Gyro said. That was awfully presumptuous of him. Pike felt Gyro’s mouth on his neck. He whined. He hadn’t been paying attention. Gyro nibbled and sucked roughly. Pike consciously controlled his breathing. He wasn’t gonna let Gyro win. He spun around, stood on his tiptoes, and kissed Gyro on the mouth. Gyro froze for a few seconds, then pulled Pike close again. Pike traced Gyro’s lips with his tongue. Pike felt Gyro tug on his ear. Pike gasped in surprise. Gyro slipped his tongue into his mouth. Piked pressed closer to him. Gyro gently stroked his head fur. Pike moaned into Gyro’s mouth. Gryo hefted Pike into his arms and carried him to the bed. Gyro moved forward to kiss him but Pike dodged. He tried to grab a piece of chocolate but accidentally batted it away from him. He launched himself after the chocolate. He landed on the floor on all fours and grabbed for the chocolate again. It slid across the floor and under the dresser. 

“Pike, sweetheart, there are other chocolates on the bed. I could feed them to you if you want,” Gyro offered.

Tempting, but Pike would not allow this chocolate to escape him. Pike put his hand under the dresser. He slowly curled his hand around the chocolate and brought it out. He walked back over to the bed and showed it to Gyro. Gyro patted his head.

“Good job, Pike.” Pike headbutted Gyro’s chest. He was a great hunter. He could catch any prey. Pike took the chocolate out of the wrapper and held it up to Gyro’s lips. Gyro smiled and gently took it. Pike gasped at the feeling of Gyro’s mouth against his fingers. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Gyro asked when he was done eating.

Pike frowned. He remembered that wench sinking her claws into his man. How dare she. She was in Valayun’s castle now, so they may never see her again, or if they did it would only be a few times a year. He supposed he could forgive Gyro this dalliance. Pike flopped on top of Gyro and gave him a kiss. 

“No, I forgive you. You didn’t mean it.” 

Gyro flipped them over. Pike gasped. Gyro tilted Pikes head to the side and sucked gently on his neck. Pike let out a soft noise. His tail twitched. 

“You know you’re the only kitten for me, baby,” Gyro said in a deep voice that was reserved only for their private time together. Pike shivered. 

“I’d better be.”


End file.
